The present disclosure generally relates to provision of computer service. Specifically, implementations of the present disclosure relate to methods, systems and computer program product for migrating a service from one container to another container.
Modern computing systems are getting increasingly large and complex, such that these systems often provide multiple services and support concurrent access by a large number of requests by users. Usually, a service may be provided in one or more computing devices (physical devices and/or virtual devices) and this service may be continuously accessed by requests from various applications. Sometimes, this service needs to be migrated from one computing device to another due to a heavy workload of the device or another situation. As some requests are accessing the service and some requests are waiting for accessing the service, this service cannot be shut down for the migration. Otherwise, if the service is shut down, then the information about all the above requests will be lost and cannot be recovered. At this point, how to migrate an active service to a target computing device and reduce the shut down time of the service becomes a focus in the art.